


More Than a Name

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex names her firstborn after her first true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Name

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said no posts for two weeks, but I needed to do something so I don’t lose my writing rhythm. So here’s a small one shot based on something iamwambached.tumblr.com posted last Monday (hope you don’t mind me using this prompt).  
> Text surrounded by (~) is flashbacks

Alex softly smiled her head as the doctor and nurses surrounded her, taking her small baby girl away to be cleaned off and weighed, then wrapped in a nice pink blanket and delivered to her awaiting parents.  
The nurse was scribbling down notes and happily announced the measurements.  
“Six pounds and five ounces, born at 1:17 AM on May 29th.” The nurse notified.  
Alex silently nodded and took in a deep breath.  
“Have you got a name?” the nurse questioned, placing the baby in Alex’s arms.  
Alex nodded, trying to choke back her tears as Servando stepped close to examine his little baby girl.  
“T-T-Tobin Marie Carrasco.” Alex stated proudly.  
The nurse raised an eyebrow and Servando carefully spelt the names for her while Alex let tears roll down her cheeks. This was a moment her and Tobin had always dreamt of, one that they never got to experience.  
It was supposed to be Tobin standing beside her, beaming proudly at their baby girl and telling the nurse her name.  
Tobin was the only one Alex ever pictured living with and starting a family with.  
But Alex should have known better.  
“Can you turn on the TV?” Alex asked, handing the baby back to the nurse.  
Servando silently obliged, and Alex felt her heart being tugged at when a familiar game replay showed on-screen.  
“Réflexions sur le jeu?” a reporter asked.  
The view went from the tapes to an extremely familiar face.  
“Nous avons bien joué, mais notre jeu de la communication et de l'équipe était éteint. Nous n'avons pas l'air organisé ou sur la tâche, soit.” Tobin replied, shrugging.  
Alex sighed heavily as Tobin’s face brightened up as she spotted something off-screen and a boy aged about two was handed towards her. Tobin happily placed the boy on her hip and he rested his head on Tobin’s shoulder as she finished the interview.  
The TV went back to the studio, where Alex smiled, recognizing Abby’s face as she recapped the game.  
“May I have my phone?” Alex asked.  
Servando wordlessly handed Alex her phone, and the young girl entered her Instagram app, taking a picture of her legs beneath the blankets and captioning it “job well done” before posting.  
The striker scrolled through her friend’s photos, stopping when she reached an image of Tobin with the same boy from earlier, who was proudly sporting a miniature Paris Saint-Germain “Heath, 27” jersey.  
The two were sitting next to a man about Tobin’s age, who was watching Tobin and the boy on her lap happily.  
“famille <3” was the caption, and Alex hesitantly placed her thumb on the like button as the count grew with her small vote.  
It hurt Alex to see the midfielder’s happy expression as she sat with her husband of five years and little boy, that signature smile lighting up the photo.  
Alex remembered how Tobin always wore that smile, every minute of the day except for ten right before they split.  
The brief ten minutes in which Tobin had told Alex solemnly that Logan had proposed to her.  
~”You said no, right?” Alex asked worriedly.  
Tobin paused.  
“Tobes?” Alex asked.  
Tobin’s head fell.  
“I love him, Lex.” Tobin silently admitted.  
Alex’s smile fell and she shook her head, refusing to believe this.  
“He’s moving to Paris with me in a month.” Tobin said, walking away.~  
It was only ten minutes for Alex to lose her only true love, and about a month for her to find Servando again, someone who willingly accepted her back into his life.  
Now, Alex’s finger hovered over her green text messaging icon, and she tapped it slightly, her thumbs typing out a message to all of her contacts.  
“Tobin Marie Carrasco, born @ 6 pounds, 5 ounces @ 1:17 AM, May 29th” Alex typed, hitting the send button.  
Alex smiled at the sent message, soaking in the words before placing her phone on the empty space of her bed beside her.  
The striker held her hand out for Servando to take and let her eyelids close as she fell asleep.  
Minutes after the young woman drifted into a slumber, a white message bubble popped up below hers.  
“Alex says he loves the name… congrats to u & serv (:”  
Tobin’s text read.


End file.
